1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus and a charging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, battery packs including secondary battery such as lithium ion battery, NiCd battery or nickel hydride battery are publicly known.
The publicly-known battery packs have a microcomputer which calculates a remaining battery capacity and communicates with an electronic device using a battery as a power source, a peripheral circuit of the microcomputer and a circuit for detecting a state of a battery cell for calculating the remaining battery capacity by means of the microcomputer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-247864 discloses a technique which detects a remaining capacity of a battery cell based on a current integrating amount at the time of charging/discharging when a remaining capacity of the battery cell is calculated.